


I Choose You

by Galexyi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: When a pokemon trainer sees a pokemon that they want to recruit as a partner, they throw a pokeball at them to try and capture them. Lee Hyukjae may have accidentally thrown a pokeball at a boy who simply took his breath away. Will their pokemon journey be a tale of friendship or romance?
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Totodile!” Exasperation was etched in the face of this energetic pokemon’s owner.

Hyukjae ran his fingers through his messy locks, messing it up even further. His eyes swept the area around him, searching for any sign of his blue pokemon. However, all that he saw were bushes and trees. Brows furrowed, he got to his knees and started crawling through the bushes to continue his search for Totodile.

Half an hour later, his arms were covered with multiple stinging scratches from astray branches but yet his pokemon was nowhere to be found. The gushing sound of a flowing river reached his ears and he headed towards it to wash his hands. Reaching the river, he dipped his sore hands into the cool liquid water, relieved at the immediate soothing sensation.

The bushes behind him rustled. Hyukjae immediately spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature hiding in the bush. Could it be Totodile? A blue streak flashed by a gap in the bushes. It must be Totodile, Hyukjae was convinced. He inched towards the bush, grabbing Totodile's pokeball.

One step... two steps... Carefully avoid stepping on the twig on the ground... seven steps... On the eighth step, Hyukjae found himself right in front of the bush. "Now I've caught you!" He threw the pokeball at the spot in the bush where movement was last spotted.

He was expecting to see the familiar streak of red light as Totodile was forced to return inside his pokeball.

What he did not expect to see was the pokeball rebounding as it collided with something hard, followed by a loud cry of pain.

A figure crawled out from behind the bush, hand rubbing against a bump forming on his head. The boy's eyes were teary, lips curling in the most adorable pout that Hyukjae had ever seen. Hyukjae’s stomach felt like it was full of butterfrees as he dumbly stood there, gaping at the other boy's sudden appearance.

Noticing Hyukjae's presence, the other boy turned to fix him with a fierce gaze. That gaze was probably meant to be intimidating but just served to remind Hyukjae of a kitten pretending to be a tiger. Cute.

"Why did you throw a pokeball at me?" The boy demanded to know.

Hyukjae snapped out of his daze, stumbling over his words as he attempted to make apologies. “I…I’m sorry. I th…thought you were Totodile.”

The boy puffed up his cheeks. “You think I look like a Totodile?”

“No!” Hyukjae yelled out in panic. “That’s not what I meant! I… I just saw a flash of blue in the bushes and I thought it was my Totodile. He’s my starter pokemon and loves to cause trouble for me by escaping and running away. That’s why I tried to sneak up and capture him without him realizing… But the point is! I don’t think you look like a Totodile!”

Hyukjae’s cheeks were flushed from him rambling on and on. Embarrassed, he shifted his gaze towards the ground.

Soft laughter reached his ears as the other boy chuckled at his words. “I see! It’s all a misunderstanding.”

Hyukjae raises his head to peek at the boy’s expression. The frown between the boy’s brows had eased and a blinding grin was aimed at him.

The boy stepped forward, hands outstretched. “I’m Lee Donghae! It’s nice to meet you! Let’s be friends!”

Hyukjae hesitated but took the offered hand and shook it. He hoped that the other would not notice how shaky and clammy his hands were. Donghae’s grip was warm. Just like everything else about him.

“Even though I just threw a pokeball at your head and injured you?” Hyukjae asked curiously. Even if Donghae had chosen to get angry and demand compensation for his injury, Hyukjae would not have blamed him. That was the typical reaction that one gives in such a situation after all.

“I have a feeling that I need to make friends with you.” Donghae’s words were intriguing but Hyukjae didn’t pursue the reason for it. He could always ask Donghae later. After all, they were going to be good friends. Hyukjae could feel it in his gut.

“I’m Lee Hyukjae.” The two stood facing each other, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. Hyukjae could feel the blush on his cheeks deepening further.

A rustle in the bushes startled both of them. The moment passed as both boys turned their attention to the abrupt movement. Yet, no person or pokemon revealed themselves to the two boys.

“Uh… that could have been my Totodile. I really need to find my Totodile,” Hyukjae said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m looking for my pokemon too. My Charmander is missing as well.”

“Oh, did your Charmander run away too?”

“No, I lost it.”

“…” Hyukjae was momentarily speechless.

Donghae appeared undaunted by Hyukjae’s silence as he continued to explain the situation in a cheerful manner. “I was distracted by a strange pokemon that I saw and ran after it. I must have left Charmander behind because the next thing I knew, Charmander was nowhere in sight.”

Hyukjae resisted the urge to facepalm. Now there were two of them. Donghae’s temperament reminded him very much of Totodile’s. They were both extremely free-spirited, going anywhere and doing whatever their heart desired.

“We can find our pokemon together,’ Hyukjae finally said.

Hearing those words, Donghae’s eyes positively sparkled as he ran up, engulfing Hyukjae in an unexpected and tight embrace. Hyukjae stiffened in surprise before he relaxed into the comforting hold, his arms returned the heartwarming gesture.

After a while, Hyukjae pulled away. “You can hug me again after we have found our pokemon.”

It seemed like the responsibility of ensuring they had their priorities in order was left up to Hyukjae.

“Okay,” Donghae agreed easily. The smile on his face never seemed to fade.

The two boys walked through the forest, searching endlessly and tirelessly for their pokemon partners. Even when the sun started to set and the forest was engulfed in shadowy hues of orange and reds, with their new friend at their side, their hope was never extinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark of the night had descended on the two young Pokemon trainers. Hyukjae found himself squinting into the distance, trying to make out the various shapes in front of him. Was that huge thing in the distance a hill or an extremely large tree?

He jumped as something brushed against him, letting out a small shriek. “Hyukjae…” The familiarity of the voice calmed him down as embarrassment filled him at his cowardly display.

“Is something wrong?” Hyukjae asked Donghae, pretending as though he had not just jumped an inch into the air a moment ago.

“It’s dark. I can’t see clearly. Maybe… Should we find somewhere to stay for the night?” Donghae’s words echoed Hyukjae’s concern. Hyukjae nodded in agreement before realizing that Donghae might not be able to see his action in the dark.

“I think that’s a good idea. Let’s try to find a Pokemon Centre before it gets completely dark. It wouldn’t be safe to stay out in the middle of the forest without both of our Pokemon.”

Donghae shifted even closer to Hyukjae, his hand finding the edge of Hyukjae’s shirt and gripping tightly onto it. “Okay.” Was that fear that Hyukjae heard in Donghae’s voice?

“Are you afraid of the dark?”

“Wh-Why would I be afraid of the d-dark? I am not afraid of the dark! I just… don’t like the dark very much.”

“Well…” Hyukjae suppressed a smile at how bad Donghae was at lying. “…I am afraid of the dark. Perhaps we should hold hands. That would make me feel better.”

“If it would make you feel better, then we better hold hands.” Donghae reached out, taking Hyukjae’s hand in his.

“Thank you, Donghae. This way, I wouldn’t be as afraid of the dark and we won’t have to worry about getting separated too.”

The two trainers walked down the forest path hand in hand, seeking out refuge for the night. Hyukjae was secretly glad that the darkness concealed his blushing face. With his sense of sight limited, Hyukjae was even more acutely aware of Donghae’s presence beside him. He heard every single leaf and twig that crunched beneath Donghae’s feet. His heart leapt every single time Donghae brushed closer against him. He ached with the desire to entwine their fingers together.

One misstep from Donghae and Hyukjae nearly crashed into the ground. “Donghae, did you hurt yourself?” Hyukjae didn’t hide his worry and concern for his friend. Their hands were still joined and Hyukjae made use of it to pull Donghae up from the forest ground.

“I’m fine. I just tripped, that’s all,” came the sullen reply.

Hyukjae exhaled a loud sigh of relief. “It’s good that you didn’t hurt yourself. Be more careful.”

With that, they continued finding their way out of the forest. They walked on for what felt like hours. Hyukjae was ready to give up and call it quits. Both trainers were exhausted from the long search for their Pokemon throughout the forest and could barely walk on anymore. Perhaps they could find a cave or den to stay in for the night?

A beam of light came into view, shattering the darkness of the forest. Could that be…?

Dragging Donghae behind him, Hyukjae sped up his pace as he made straight for the source of the light. “Come on! I see light! It might be a Pokemon Centre.”

“Really?” Donghae perked up after hearing Hyukjae’s words. It was Hyukjae’s turn to be dragged behind Donghae as he dashed forward. “Let’s hurry up then!”

“Slow down!” Hyukjae panted.

To the relief of both boys, Hyukjae’s prediction was right on the mark. Just beyond the forest, the welcoming lights of the Pokemon Centre beckoned to them. It seemed that they had successfully managed to find refuge for the night after all. The surrounding foliage cast eerie shadows on the exterior walls of the Pokemon Centre which appeared to be a grim shade of grey in the dim lighting but in the eyes of the two boys, the infrastructure was comparable to a holy sanctuary.

Donghae’s overly eager sprinting swiftly brought them to the front of the Pokemon Centre. The automatic doors slid open, a gush of warm air rushing out from within. The interior of the Pokemon Centre was illuminated by bright lights with the heater running in the background, creating a cosy atmosphere for its guests. Donghae and Hyukjae quickly stepped inside.

Nurse Joy stood next to the reception counter and appeared to be in a deep conversation with her Pokemon partner, Chansey. The sound of the doors sliding open alerted her to her guests and she moved towards them to greet them.

“Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Centre. Oh dear, the two of you look absolutely starved and exhausted. You must have travelled a long way here to the Pokemon Centre. I’m sure that a warm meal and a good night’s rest would help you feel better. Come, follow me to the kitchen.”

Seemingly overwhelmed by concern for her guests, Nurse Joy rambled on without pause, not giving Donghae and Hyukjae the chance to return her greetings or explain their circumstances. They followed Nurse Joy as she walked through a door on one side of the Pokemon Centre.

“Thank you, Nurse Joy. We were searching through the forest and lost track of time. It’s a good thing we managed to make it to the Pokemon Centre or we would have to camp out tonight.” As Nurse Joy led them through the Pokemon Centre, Hyukjae spoke up in an attempt to thank her for her kindness.

“I almost thought that we had lost our way at some point of time,” Donghae chipped in.

“Do you not like camping outside?” Nurse Joy asked curiously. “Most trainers are used to camping outdoors when they travel through various places on their journey.”

Hyukjae shook his head. “That’s not it,” he started to explain. He was about to tell Nurse Joy about their missing Pokemon to clear up her misunderstanding when someone or something barreled into him from behind.

Completely caught off guard by the sudden attack, Hyukjae crashed onto the ground, his chin colliding painfully with the cold white tiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Raising his head from the ground, he was met with the sight of a bright orange flame. That flame was attached to a Charmander whose eyes were narrowed into a fierce glare directed towards him.

“Charmander!” Donghae squealed in excitement as he reached for the Pokemon, scooping him up into his arms. He nuzzled against Charmander’s head affectionately. “I was so worried. Where did you go?”

Charmander huffed, exasperation etched on its face.

“Oh, Charmander! Let me introduce the two of you. This is Hyukjae. I met him when I was looking for you and he helped me out.” Despite Donghae’s words, Charmander’s fierce glare never relented.

Hyukjae picked himself off the floor, rubbing at his poor sore chin. At the very least, he didn’t seem to have dislocated it. “Hello, Charmander. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

A small wave of flame was blown in his direction and Hyukjae took a few steps back, alarmed at Charmander’s hostility. What had he done to upset or offend Charmander?

“Charmander!” Donghae didn’t conceal his shock. “What’s wrong with you? Play nice!” He had never seen Charmander behaving this way before. Charmander had always been a responsible and friendly Pokemon, taking care of his trainer and any other Pokemon they came across during their journey.

“Is this Charmander yours? He arrived at the Pokemon Centre earlier today with another Pokemon. He’s been waiting here all day,” Nurse Joy interjected.

“Yes! He’s my Pokemon. He must have decided to wait for us here at the Pokemon Centre, knowing that I might stop here.”

Hyukjae’s eyes were still locked with Charmander’s, both of them engaging in a battle of gazes. Even if Hyukjae had no idea why he was participating in it. Completely distracted, he didn’t notice the figure approaching their group.

A jet of water slammed into him from the side, drenching him in cold liquid. It was a familiar sensation and Hyukjae immediately knew the culprit of that surprise attack.

“Wait, Totodile! Stop! I’m all drenched!”

The Pokemon in question was dancing happily, wriggling its feet and tail. Scampering towards Hyukjae, Totodile clung onto his left leg with his short tiny arms. It would have been a heart-warming reunion if Hyukjae’s clothes were not dripping and creating a puddle on the tiled floors.

“And this was the Totodile that came together with Charmander,” Nurse Joy smiled. “Although it looks to me as though you are already very familiarly acquainted with Totodile. Well, I think you should change into some clean clothes first while I prepare your meal. The rooms are right down the corridor up. Room five is unoccupied if the two of you don’t mind sharing?”

“I don’t mind,” Hyukjae and Donghae echoed at the same time. Surprised by their synchronicity, they looked at each other before dissolving into giggles.

Nurse Joy nodded and gave another soft smile in response before vanishing into the direction of the kitchen. Hyukjae bent over, picking up Totodile.

“I’m glad to see you again although perhaps next time you should control your uh… excitement, Totodile. Come on, Donghae.” Hyukjae turned to the other male. “Let’s go settle down in the room.”

Donghae nodded enthusiastically and the two trainers strode down the corridor with their beloved Pokemon clutched tightly in their embraces. Sounds were emanating from behind some of the room doors, an indication of the rooms being occupied by other Pokemon trainers. Due to the late hour, there was hardly anyone out in the corridors. Everyone must have already turned in or are preparing to do so.

Hyukjae kept a firm grip on Totodile with one hand, pushing open the door for room five with his other. Donghae was right behind him, craning his head to peek curiously into the room. Charmander growled and attempted to scratch at Hyukjae’s shoulder but thankfully, Donghae pulled him away just in time.

“Charmander! What has gotten into you?!”

The room was small but cosy. Muttering words of apologies, Donghae walked past Hyukjae into the room, carefully keeping Charmander away from Hyukjae. He picked the bed right next to the window before settling on it. Hyukjae took the other bed next to the wall.

It took a fair amount of time for the two trainers to settle in. Hyukjae’s clothes had to be changed, the two trainers had to wash up and their Pokemon had to be secured in their Pokeballs. Charmander was unwilling to go back into his Pokeball and took some persuasion but Donghae’s strong insistence left it with little choice.

Almost half an hour had passed before Donghae and Hyukjae ventured back into the corridors and made their way back to the kitchen area which Nurse Joy had pointed out earlier. “I’m sorry for Charmander’s behaviour. He is usually very friendly and nice. I really don’t know what came over him.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hyukjae reassured his friend.

In the kitchen area, a nice warm meal of curry and rice had been set out for them. The strong fragrance of the dish filled the air and the two trainers were practically salivating as they sat down in front of their meals.

“Thanks for the food!” Donghae and Hyukjae started scarfing down their food, taking big bite after bite. Nurse Joy had left to attend to some patients and the atmosphere was filled with a comfortable silence, punctuated only by the clinking sounds of their utensils against their plates.

It took only ten minutes for both of them to finish their meals, their plates completely cleaned out. “That was a good meal,” Donghae sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

“It sure was. Oh hey, you have some sauce on your lips.” Hyukjae reached out with his hand to wipe away the curry sauce on the corner of Donghae’s lips. A huge burst of flame came flying towards him in that instance and Hyukjae nearly fell off his chair to dodge it.

Charmander scurried across the kitchen and climbed onto Donghae’s lap. Hyukjae could finally interpret the expression on that fire Pokemon’s face. It clearly said, “Back off from Donghae”.

Donghae didn’t seem to notice, wiping off the sauce on his lips with a piece of tissue before chiding Charmander for breaking out of his Pokeball.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
